1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle broadcasting system. The invention also relates to broadcasting a display to one or more occupants of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Vehicle occupants can communicate with one another in various ways. In the same vehicle, occupants can communicate directly by speaking with one another. With the widespread adoption of portable electronic devices, occupants may exchange communications through electronic communication devices, which often require availability of a communication network. Vehicle occupants are limited to separate displays as provided by their respective electronic devices. Further, an occupant may be limited to communicating with accessible communication devices, e.g., with her known contacts. Occupants are unable to use communication devices to share a common interaction with other unknown passengers, e.g., strangers, in the vehicle or occupants in other vehicles. Thus, there is a need for supporting a common interaction between vehicle occupants in one or more vehicles.